A known filling machine is a rotary filling machine having filling positions on a rotor that can be driven to rotate around a vertical machine axis. The filling positions, which each have one filling element, process containers of various types and/or sizes and/or shapes and also participate in CIP cleaning and/or CIP disinfection. A plurality of different container carriers and also a rinsing cap are assigned to each filling element or each filling position. These are on a carrier ring arranged on the same axis as the machine axis. The carrier ring is on the rotor so that it rotates in the same direction as and synchronously with the rotor.
The carrier ring can be adjusted by turning or swiveling around the machine axis relative to the rotor so that, depending on the carrier ring adjustment, there can be a change at all the filling positions simultaneously from a first container carrier to a second container carrier or to a rinsing cap for the CIP cleaning and/or CIP disinfection.
These known filling machines are not suitable for a filling method in which the quantity of filling material to be introduced into the container is determined by means of its weight or by means of its mass.